Stiletto
by Someone So Disgusticified
Summary: It's all about resistance. Supposedly.
1. Should

I haven't written anything in a while, but I got this random idea. . .

* * *

Zuko groaned, and Mai jammed her elbow into his side to shut him up. 

He hated going to these fancy Fire Nation parties, but as heir to the throne, he was obligated to go.

Mai was used to sitting still, not speaking unless spoken to, and keeping a blank expression on her face. However, what she wasn't used to was being able to do everything she couldn't do when she was little. Now, Mai could talk freely to whomever she wanted, move around and dance, even laugh lightly at Fire Lord Iroh's jokes.

"How much longer?" Zuko asked through the corner of his mouth, sitting at a table with a few noble men and their wives, whom he should know but didn't.

"Judging by how many cups of tea your uncle has had to drink, I'd say no more than an hour." Mai replied, pretending to listen to the women at the table. She really didn't care as to what they were saying, seeing as they were old and married, and she was but eighteen and without a thought of marriage on her mind.

"So, Mai, do you an Prince Zuko have any plans for marriage?" One of them asked, smiling way to widely.

"Er," Until now, Mai had never contemplated it.

"Wait, he's downed sixteen cups already?" Zuko asked, a slightly late reaction.

"Yes- no. Seventeen." She said, watching the Fire Lord happily drain his tea.

As the party came to an end- Zuko and Mai feeling as if they wanted to stick hot-pokers in their eyes- Fire Lord Iroh stood up from his seat.

"I am happy to announce that the Fire Nation is now trading once more with the Earth Kingdom. We are still waiting to hear from the Water Tribes . . ." Zuko stopped paying attention to what his uncle was saying. He honestly didn't care, though he should.

"Zuko, let's go!" Mai said hurriedly, putting on her cloak.

"Wha- oh! It's over?" He had dozed off, spacing out into oblivion.

"Yes, it's over. Seriously, how much did you have to drink?"

"You know my uncle only serves tea at his functions," Zuko said, pulling on his own cloak. "Besides, her never really liked Dragon Whiskey."

Mai laughed as they walked out of the main hall and through the courtyard to the other side of the palace.

"There's another party next week," Zuko said as they reached the entrance.

"For being back on trading terms with the Earth Kingdom?" She questioned.

"No, the Avatar is visiting, a long with his group. It's expanded, you know."

"What, did he get that Water Tribe girl pregnant?"

Zuko shrugged. "I have no clue. All I know is that there's a new member, according to the letter he sent in response to my uncle's invitation."

Mai rolled her eyes. She had never really liked the Avatar- as a person that is. He was too fun-loving, and not in a 'Ty Lee way'.

"It's late. I should go home." Mai said after a moment of silence.

"_Should_ being the key word." Zuko smiled, lightly kissing her.

"Mmph, . . I need to go,"

"Stay with me tonight,"

"Now that would make my mother _ecstatic_." Mai said.

"See, that's a good reason to not go home!" Zuko laughed.

"You do have a point," She considered this, doubting that her parents would know whether she came home or not.

"Come stay in the palace. . ." He kissed her again, hoping that it would help her in her decision.

"I have a feeling that you aren't going to let me go home anyway."

"To right you are," And with that, Zuko grasped her hand and led her into the palace.

Mai smiled, though was slightly unsure of what Zuko had in mind for her stay.

It wasn't until they reached one of the royal bedroom, presumably Zuko's, did Mai realize how tired she was. The boredom from the party had gotten to her, and now she felt as if she was going to pass out right then and there.

"That party was so boring." She yawned, "And I'm so t-tired."

"You don't have to go to all of them,' Zuko said, nudging her a little to the bed.

"But you're always so busy. I like spending time with you." She replied, her eyelids starting to feel somewhat heavy.

"But you're with me now."

"Yes, I am."

He crashed his lips once more into hers, less gently than before, causing her to fall to the bed.

"Zuko," Mai breathed, "We really should sleep."

"Once more, you have only used the word 'should'."

"I_should_ stop using that word." She said, letting him fallow her to the bed.

"Now it's just starting to sound redundant." He sighed.

"I blame you,"

"Let's not point fingers here."

"You're right, let's sleep instead." Mai said, lying down.

"But it's not that late," Zuko responded.

"So?"

"It's not like there's anybody here to tell us to go to bed. We are of age, now." He reminded her.

"Well, there is me. Who's tired. Despite whatever age we are."

"I suppose we should go to bed, then,"

"Should being the key word, that is?" Mai smirked, sarcastically.

"Wait, now I'm confused. Are we sleeping?" Zuko asked, looking thoroughly befuddled.

"I would like to, yes." She said, sighing.

"Oh, okay, I suppose. . ."

"Are you trying to deprive me?"

"No, it's just. . ." He didn't finish his sentence.

"Look, you're the one who wanted me to stay." Mai snapped, getting up from the bed.

"I do, yes, but I'm just not tired." Zuko said, trying to get her to sit back down.

"Okay, but I am!"

"Then go home and sleep if you must!" The prince was now angered, his voice rising along with his temper.

"But you asked me to stay with you!"

"I do want you to stay!"

"You just told me to go home!"

"Because you want to sleep, and I don't!"

"This is stupid! Just give me a straight answer: Should I stay or should I go?" Mai's throat was now sore from shouting. She made a mental note to drink tea later.

"You used 'should'." He said, his own voice sounding hoarse.

"I'm leaving." She said flatly, taking a step and striding towards the closed door.

Mai opened it hastily, not even bothering to look back at him. This was worse than when he became too over protective and jealous. Not to mention, it was quite pointless and angered her that they were fighting over such a silly thing.

The hem of her cloak was the only thing left of her still in the doorway, making a swishing noise against her robes.

"We should get married." Zuko said, walking towards the now open door.

A stiletto flew through the opening, grazing past Zuko's nose, and hitting the tip of the Fire Nation insignia that was hanging on his wall.

"Is that a yes?"

"You used 'should'." Mai replied, another stiletto grasped in her hand.

"Then let me rephrase myself," Zuko moved closer to her, the doorway being the only thing in between them. "Will you marry me?"

"_Shouldn't_ you be bent down on your left knee?" Mai questioned, leaning against the door frame, spinning the dagger quite visibly through her fingers.

The prince stood there, unsure of whether he wanted to actually bend down on his knee.

"You indecisive, arrogant jerk. Do you really expect me to marry you?" She asked tonelessly.

Zuko gapped at her, his mouth slightly open.

"Tell me, why now of all times you ask for my hand in marriage?" Mai now stood straight, taunting him with the sharp stiletto in her hand.

"Er,"

"That's what I thought." And with that, she turned around and bounded for the staircase that led to the palace entrance.

Zuko sighed and sat on his bed, trying to think of which parent his idiocy had come from.

He figured it best to do as Mai had suggested numerous times before, and sleep. He could deal with his love life in the morning- well, when he woke up.

Hands behind his head, and head on his pillow, Zuko closed his eyes. His nose twitched. Opening his eyes, he scratched his nose, and attempted once more at sleep.

His nose twitched again. Thoughts of Mai flooded his mind, as if his head had sprung a leak. Every time his breathed, a new picture of her popped into his head.

"Of course," Zuko mumbled. His linen smelled of he scent. Something flowery, but he couldn't tell which kind.


	2. Supposedly

Just so you know, there's a significant reason as to why the title is 'Stiletto'. I'll let you guys figure it out, though.

* * *

Zuko must have only slept for a few hours, because when he woke up the sun was just rising. Grunting, he got out of bed and opened the door. 

"Ah, Prince Zuko. Up so early?" A royal butler was waiting outside his door.

He glared at him, the dark circles under his eyes frightening the poor man.

"Er, should I draw your b-bath?" The butler spluttered.

"Quickly," Zuko snapped, sending the scared servant off.

He undressed to his robe, awaiting for the return of the servant. Eventually, the butler returned, bowing as Zuko swiftly strode to the bathing room.

Soaking himself in the soapy water, Zuko used the time to think. He sunk deeper into the warm water, his chin barely touching the top.

He should have let Mai sleep.

-

Her eyes shot open as someone knocked on her door.

"Lady Mai, you should get up now- it's almost midday."

"I never want to hear that word again!" She snarled, turning and closing her eyes.

"Okay," The maid said, exasperated.

It wasn't until another hour passed did the maid come back to drag Mai out of bed.

"Your parents were worried about you last night. You didn't come home until well after they went to bed." The maid said, cleaning around Mai as she got dressed.

"Were they?" Mai asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Yes, they were. I take it you were at the palace with Prince Zuko?"

"Of course."

"That late?" The maid stopped dusting the window sills, and looked at Mai.

"Yes." Mai replied irritably. She purposely dropped a stiletto so as to show the maid what she was capable of.

Seeing the fallen dagger, the maid straightened up and returned to her work, gasping slightly as she did so.

"Oh, Lady Mai, before you leave," The maid started right as Mai was about to go out her door, "your perfume has come in from the Colonies."

Mai sighed, nodding in confirmation. She hated how her mother made her wear perfume, despite the fact that she was of age and technically did not have to listen to her. She was quite content with smelling like plain soap, rather than some fancy flower.

Retreating to the courtyard after retrieving her perfume, Mai sat beneath a tree as she read a scroll telling the tale of the first Fire Bender. The story was quite boring in her opinion, though, it was much better than being in a room with an easily intimidated maid who thought that she was sleeping with the prince.

She laughed silently at the thought of the next party she would be obligated to attend, and whether the wives of the noblemen- the friends of her own mother- would asked if she and Zuko were going to get married. Mai could now give them an answer: he proposed. She, however, declined.

Supposedly.

Throwing the scroll beside, thoroughly bored with the dim-witted Fire Bender, Mai walked back inside where she found her mother holding a squirming Tom-Tom waiting by the door.

"I was talking to the maid, just a few minutes ago." Her mother said.

"Really?"

"Yes, and she told me you were at the palace last night after the Fire Lord's party."

"I was,"

"And that you didn't return until well after your father and I went to bed."

"No, I didn't,"

Her mother was grinning wildly, setting Tom-Tom on the ground to run around. She cleared her throat, expecting Mai to say something. Obviously, she wasn't.

"Well …"

"Well what?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you to going to get married now? We've all be waiting for it to happen!"

"I turned him down." She said simply, turning on her heel and silently walking up the staircase to her room.

Supposedly.

-

The mid-afternoon sun blazing in the sky, Zuko lay on his bed, sleep engulfing him more by the second. Regret creped up on him, catching up to the sleep. If he had let Mai sleep, she would be here next to him, and he wouldn't be as tired.

Turning over to his stomach, Zuko buried his head in the pillow, Mai's scent filling up his nostrils. He lay like that for a few moments, until he turned his head over and looked up.

Her stiletto was still stuck in his wall, he Fire Nation insignia still behind it.

-

"Mai, are sleeping?" Her mother asked as she knocked on the door.

"Attempting to, yes." Mai replied, lying on top of her bed, the breeze from her open window blowing her hair into her face.

"Are you feeling alright? It's not even dusk and you haven't eaten supper yet."

"I'm perfectly fine." Mai sighed. "Supposedly." She added when she knew her mother had left.

Closing her eyes, she tried to do the one thing that Zuko didn't let her. Though, it became quite difficult after a few minutes, when something shot through her window, puncturing her wall. Her eye's shot open, and she immediately got out her bed to take a closer look at what came through her window.

Scowling, Mai saw the stiletto that she had thrown at the Insignia when Zuko had proposed.

* * *

Sorry, I know this one was short. 


End file.
